Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 6 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 6 & 4\end{array}\right]$